


Lucky

by trustdreamcatcher



Category: ahn bo-hyun, ahn bohyun - Fandom, park seo-joon, park seojoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: I had this requested on tumblr and decided to put it on here. You and Seo-Joon have been dating for two years now and with busy lives, you don't see each other that often anymore. Suddenly you realize that you should put in more of an effort and got concert tickets for one of his favorite bands. Funny enough, he was thinking the same thing.
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Long term - Relationship, Love - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Lucky

A wide grin spreads across your face as you gaze down at the two tickets that you worked so hard to obtain. The number of people that you had to call in order to get these sold out tickets. As you gaze at the bold letters of the band, you remember why you decided to go through such great lengths.

One of the most important people in your name, Park Yong-kyu, but famously known as Park Seo-Joon. To be with him, it was hard to make time for one another. You understood what you were getting into when you decided to date him. Being an actor meant spending more than half the year filming with no set time at the end of each day.

There would be odd months of seeing him constantly and then other months where video calls would amount to a few minutes of just looking at each other. You are whispering encouraging words of love, reassuring him that you still love him despite him being away most of the time.

It’s not like you aren’t busy as well. With being a tv personality yourself, you have multiple gigs and shows that you are a regular on. It’s hard to set a time when both of you are free so there are plenty of days where you don’t speak to one another and just leave texts of support or love that are sporadic throughout the weeks.

This is the reason why you decide to get these tickets. Gathering all your connections to hopefully get at least decent tickets to spend some time with one another. Luckily, the date of the concert Seo-Joon has some time off while you get off work earlier due to that certain show not taking long hours.

Shoving the tickets into your purse, you walk out of the studio building as you casually walk with your co-stars. Yeji, a new addition to the show, narrows her cat-like eyes with mirth. “Unnie is so lucky to have a handsome boyfriend dotting on her.”

As she spoke, you turn towards where she spotted your boyfriend. Leaning against the car with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. When his eyes met yours, there is a small smile. You knew the only reason he would pick you up is that you ended the show recording around ten in the evening where most people are inside.

You say goodbye to your coworkers with a quick bow before prancing over to the actor. As your smile getting wider with each hop, the shyness in his smile only creates laughter from you. “Oppa.” You say sweetly as you are within a short distance from him.

A tint of crimson colors his cheeks that are not from the cold as he whispers a greeting. Suddenly, he turns and opens the car door for you. While he was waiting for you to hop in so he can close the door, you mutter thanks after you give me a swift peck on his warm cheek that instantly got warmer. Your heart flutters at his cute reaction as you slide into the car.

Waiting for him to join you, you lace your hand with his as he settled into the car before heading out to your apartment.

“I’m a little surprised you came to pick me up tonight. Thought we were going to see each other tomorrow?” You inquired, scooting further into the warm seat.

Seo-joon’s thumb caresses the curve of your index finger before he responds, “I couldn’t wait until tomorrow, so I let my parents know that I won’t be home tonight.” You hum in response, thinking of what his parents might have said to him when he shared that bit of information. He glances in your direction, the hand curled over the steering wheel tightening. “Did I ruin your plans for tonight? I know you must be tired.”

You squeeze his hand in protest, “Never too tired to see you. Besides, Bo-Hyun may have given me a heads up that you were on your way.” The never-ending blush dusted on his cheeks seeps around his ears as he clears his throat.

“I don’t know what he told you, but he was exaggerating.”

“Oh? So, you swipe through photos of me was an exaggeration?” You raised an eyebrow as he huffs.

“It was only two photos.” To you, it’s interesting to see him grumble as he tries to explain the occurrence with Bo-hyun. Considering the two live across the street from one another, it was easy to settle in a routine of hangouts and the like when you were busy or hanging out with your own girlfriends. Bo-hyun knew how to get a rise out of Seo-joon, the ever-quiet actor that usually kept to himself until he lets his walls down.

Lifting your opposite hand across your body, you softly pat his head lovingly as you admit that you swipe through pictures of him all the time. It was so often that Yeji and the others would tease you relentlessly on and off-camera. 

A gentle smile crosses his lips as he revels in the honesty that you share. As loving as you are, it can still be hard sometimes to share those intimate feelings with him. It is not like he never had trouble either, usually, he would mutter those loving words randomly despite being together for almost two years. The thought of you still makes his heart race.

Once you arrive home, you both settle together in your bedroom. You plop happily on the mattress with a soft groan. Seo-joon chuckles, “You sound like an ahjussi when you groan.”

A soft click pops from your mouth, pouting knowing that one of the times he does tease you is when you are at home together and certain characteristics of an older man appear from you. it was something that you didn’t realize that you did until friends pointed it out during college. Growing up with a single father, the certain habits he formed were slowly developed by you and they stuck despite living on your own for years now.

You then watch your boyfriend wander around your room as he goes to his night routine, changing into his nightwear. When he patters back into your line of sight, you throw your arms in his direction, clenching your hands in a grabbing motion. The softness in his eyes melts your heart as he crawls into your arms with no complaints.

With him sliding into the crook of your neck, one of your hands land between his shoulder blades and the other cradling his head. His scent fills you, calm washes over you when that natural scent tingles your senses. Gently, you press a kiss on the center of his skull.

You sigh when you feel his hand latch onto your side near your breast with his thumb caressing the soft fabric of your shirt. In reality, you wanted to stay like this forever. To have him in your arms all the time and how you wish you can be around him more. When that thought came to mind, you quickly sat up remembering something.

Seo-joon nearly flies from your body as he looks at you in wonder.

“What-” Before he can finish his question, you quickly reply, “Be right back!”

The actor quietly shifts his weight to sit comfortably on the bed as he obeys your command. Holding back his grin when he sees you nearly sliding into your doorframe, his eyes shift to the crinkle of paper that you are holding. When he lands on your features, he sees a brightness and excitement that makes his heart leap.

Whatever you are excited about makes him want to join in. He mutters a word of caution to you when he sees that you nearly slid again due to your fuzzy warm socks against the wooden floors. You jump on the bed, knees first, and clutch the paper against your chest with a nervous smile.

This is surprising. He never sees you nervous, you shift your gaze elsewhere as you start your explanation. “This past couple of weeks…I realized how little time we spend with one another—I’m not blaming you, I just…for some reason I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” As he watches you struggle to gather your thoughts, he laces fingers with yours, leaving one hand free for the paper in your hand.

Having his hand in yours gives you the courage to regather your thoughts, slowly exhaling you look into his eyes as you simply say, “I’ve missed you so much. I want to create more memories with you even if they are few and far between because of our careers. I know that I have no put enough effort into our relationship and when I saw this, I knew that I wanted to go with you.”

Slowly you lift the envelope towards him. Separating your hand from his, he opens it to reveal the tickets. You explain, “I know they were sold out months ago, but I luckily found someone to get these tickets.” As you observe his features, he stares blankly at the tickets causing you to panic. “I-if you don’t like it then I can retu-” You pause seeing him lift himself from the bed before rummaging through his bag retrieving an envelope and handing it to you.

As you open it, you hear his voice that hinted with laughter, “I guess great minds think alike.”

“Huh?” Gazing at the tickets in your hand, tears start to well up in your eyes as he shares his story. Seo-joon though the same thing. He felt like he wasn’t doing his best and wanted to do something with you in order to fulfill that emptiness of not being around you.

“I know we aren’t around each other weekly like we used to. Never do I want you to feel like I don’t love you or care about you. I’m always thinking of you even if I don’t say it. It would be naïve of me to say that we can spend every waking moment together or have it back to the way it was when we first were dating. I want to spend time with you, whenever we can. I will make time for you.” His thumb caresses your cheek, wiping away your tears.

You agree. Even though you are past the honeymoon stage, your days filled up by one another and it started to shift to a more comfortable relationship and your careers gaining more steam, the excuses soon came. Both of you didn’t want the other to think your relationship was crumbling because it wasn’t. 

You were both aware of the circumstances and wanted to build a new routine in order for your relationship to continue to move forward. Placing the tickets on the bed, you press your lips against his. Savoring the softness and taste of melon he had at Bo-hyun’s apartment. Shifting your head to the side, diving deeper in order to show the love and gratitude you have towards him.

He is the first man that you completely have trust with. Never did you doubt his whereabouts or his motives. As your kisses turn into pecks, fluttering around his face as he chuckles at your actions. You feel the warmth spreading around his face while you share adoration and loving words.

You are forever grateful to have fallen in love with a man like him.


End file.
